


It Didn't Quite Happen That Way

by Mendressa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Gags, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot happens, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Hux, memory manipulation, sex will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular interpretation of history, Poe Dameron and Benjamin Organa Solo did not know each other growing up. Their paths may have passed but not in any meaningful way. The contemporary historians chronicling the rise of the First Order would paint Ben as a lonely troubled boy who longed for affection from absent parents. Poe would be the son Leia Organa and Han Solo never had; the true heir to Han’s flying feats. Those watching pitted the two men against each other and waited to see the outcome, sure the First Order would eventually fall with Ben Solo buried in the ash and Poe Dameron triumphant. To their chagrin, it didn’t quite happen that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Contrary to popular interpretation of history, Poe Dameron and Benjamin Organa Solo did not know each other growing up. Their paths may have passed but not in any meaningful way. The contemporary historians chronicling the rise of the First Order would paint Ben as a lonely troubled boy who longed for affection from absent parents. Poe would be the son Leia Organa and Han Solo never had; the true heir to Han’s flying feats. Those watching pitted the two men against each other and waited to see the outcome, sure the First Order would eventually fall with Ben Solo buried in the ash and Poe Dameron triumphant. To their chagrin, it didn’t quite happen that way.

## #

 

Before training to become a Jedi, Ben Solo was a studious young man who preferred the company of a book to the overly talkative other youth. During his school years he spent the days reading material in many languages and digesting the political machinations of the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebel Alliance, the Galactic Empire, and the Galactic Republic. His evenings were spent at various functions as his mother, Princess/General Leia Organa attempted to bring stability to the Galaxy.

Of course, the First Order, an entity with strong correlations to the Galactic Empire, disrupted her at each step of the way. Ben listened to the arguments, offering little to each conversation but filing away the opinions and distractions, knowing the information would one day be useful.

Ben sat on the window seat in the ambassador’s suite on Coruscant. Outside the window ships and speeders wove through the sky, an unharmonious backdrop. That morning Ben had gone flying with his father. Flying was one of the few things they enjoyed doing together. In the sky both let go of preconceptions. There was only space and trust. After their flight, Han had left on a mission of some kind.

“Ben?” He looked up from his book, an exhaustive study of the fighting techniques used by the Sith and the Jedi.

“Yes, Uncle Luke?” He asked, his voice squeaking a bit. It hadn’t fully dropped yet. Soon, he hoped. Soon. He was tired of sounding like a gungan.

Truly, he thought with brief annoyance, the reason he didn’t speak was because he sounded like the chipmunks found on Yavin IV. 

“You might want to drink that tea,” Ben looked over and saw his cup floating next to him. He grabbed it and shot Luke a grin.

“Thanks! I thought you considered that inappropriate use of the force or some-such nonsense.”

Luke cleared his throat, “Umm, I didn’t make or float that tea.”

Ben hesitated, considering the nuances of that statement. Then, he shoved the book aside and bounded to his feet. “Really? You wouldn’t give me false hope, right? Right?!?”

Luke laughed and walked over to the bouncing boy. “No, I wouldn’t give your false hope. I guess I need to speak with your mother about training you.”

Ben’s eyes looked toward the book now sprawled on the floor. “Does that mean I’ll get to build a light saber?”

“Eventually,” Luke replied, “Eventually.”

Leia chose that convenient moment to walk back into the rooms. Some say she was relieved to send her son away, others that she bitterly fought her brother for Ben to remain with her, whatever the case may be, Ben Solo went with his uncle and began training to become a Jedi.

#

Ben loved learning to fight. The quick steps of forms came quickly to him. He and Luke poured over what little material was left about Jedi forms and Ben soaked it all in and taught his body each move. What neither expected was the natural grace the previously inactive and studious boy exuded, of how any weapon became an extension of his body. His favorite weapon to train with was a sword. New students came and as Luke taught them the nuance of the Force, Ben began teaching them the half-remembered forms. They were a good pair and it was a time of happiness and hope. Then the voice came and ripped everything apart.

“Passion, my dear boy, passion is what your life lacks. Give into your emotions, embrace your darkness.”

Ben awoke with a start. He walked over to the mirror and saw deep circles surrounding his eyes. He turned away and pulled on his robes. He was just opening his door when someone knocked. It had to be Luke. Ben knew he would have felt the distress through the Force. Ben slid the door open and Luke, also covered in a robe, walked inside.

“Ben, are you alright?”

Ben shook his head, “I felt darkness, as if my body was covered in ice but my emotions burned within me seeking escape.”

Luke swallowed and nodded.

“The Darkside?”

“Yes,” Luke replied. “It seems the Darkside has found you. It is difficult to resist its sway. Your Grandfather fell to its pull and I fought against it as well.”

“Anakin was supposed to bring balance to the Force, wasn’t he?” Ben asked.

“Yes, but in the end he did not. Is it because he fell or because the prophecy was always flawed? I don’t know. But we are who is left and we must safeguard the future of the Force.”

As the two men continued speaking Ben’s analytical mind circled around one concept, Luke spoke of safeguarding the future of the Force, not the Light Side.

#

 

Poe Dameron’s parents died in service to the Resistance when he was nine. General Organa, mourning the loss of her own son to Jedi Training took the young boy under her wing and began training him. Where her son was all book smarts and quiet intelligence, Poe was charisma and trouble. He smiled and laughed his way through serious conversations. As he grew, more than one father had tossed his naked ass out of a young woman or man’s bed.

His lovers never had a bad word to speak of him. Incredibly giving, he rarely left a lover unsatisfied and then (usually) only when an emergency called him away from intimate activities.

Incorrigible, was the label General Organa gave him and he took it with a smile and a shrug. When he discovered flying, it took first place in his priorities. Men and women were no longer so appealing. There was something he craved about the freedom of an X-Wing, an undefinable need it filled. Han took it upon himself to teach Poe how to fly. The two men ran missions together. Han would often tell Poe of his son Ben and how they’d flown together in the past. Poe listened, learning about this absent Ben. He wondered where Ben was and didn’t learn about Ben’s powers until he’d fallen to the darkside.

Poe walked from the simulation rooms when he saw Han rushing past him. The pace was unusual for the smuggler and Poe followed, just wanting to see that everything was fine. Although he couldn’t see them, he was able to hear Leia and Han talking through the door.

“Leia,” Han said. “Did you hear?”

“I felt it,” Leia replied.

“Can Luke do something, anything?”

“Luke hasn’t responded to my messages. I hope he wasn’t caught in the destruction.”

“Ben?”

“It was Ben,” Leia responded. “He killed all those children. Our son, Han. Our son. What happened to my boy?”

Poe turned and walked away, letting them grieve in privacy. He wondered how they would reconcile the son they raised with the monster who killed so many innocents. He didn’t say a word when Ben’s name wasn’t mentioned in the briefing. The next time he and Han flew there was no conversation of his son. There was no lighthearted camaraderie. Poe wasn’t surprised when Han left not long after and didn’t return.

He couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt. Han had been a second father. In response, over the next several years, Poe threw himself into flying. He and BB-8 became a solid unit, he stopped confiding in the General and began being a true member of the resistance.

“Beep-Beep-Toot,” BB-8 confessed.

“I know but the General wants us to take this mission.”

“Beep-deep-beep.”

“Yes, it’s dangerous and no, I won’t reconsider. We need to find Luke.” He hoped they didn’t find Ben.

#

Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo, shook his head. The fog of sleep lifted and he rose, deciding to meditate on dreams he didn’t understand. Stumbling from his bed chamber he used the refresher and then made his way to his Dark Sanctuary. The entrance was hidden behind a solid panel. It slid with a hiss when activated by the Force.

He was the most powerful Force wielder alive, perhaps with the exception of Supreme Leader Snoke. But, even then, Kylo wondered whether or not he had eclipsed even that old relic. Luke had long since fled, retreating into hiding. Still, the call to the light and memories of Kylo’s past grew stronger. He had this sense that something was coming.

He glanced around his dark sanctuary. This one he’d decorated in crimson and black. It was large enough for him to train in and often he did. Still, on occasion, he used a training room. Perhaps that was to get under Hux’s skin because there no real need use the other rooms.

He knelt, bowing his head as he communed with the Force. The brilliant blue and golden power floated around him, a tangential reminder of the universe and how everything was connected. He tugged on his dreams, the memories of the past, but nothing came to him. No reason he would dream of his childhood and of Snoke’s first foray into bringing him home to the darkness.

A whisper entered the darkness of his mind and he wasn’t sure if the words came from the past, the present, or the future. The Force was funny like that.

_Trust in your feelings._

Kylo focused on his breathing and sunk into a deep meditation. He floated inside his mind, mazes and information was firmly concealed behind doors and waterfalls. He set his feet down on a mossy bank next to a pool of glistening water. He glanced down and touched the liquid, pulling his fingers our he saw they were coated red with blood. Looking around he now saw the bodies of children cut down by a light saber.

He shook his head and the bodies disappeared.

 _Do you see it yet_? The voice asked.

Kylo looked beyond the surface beauty. There was something wrong with this scene. He walked across the moss covered ground. His foot hit something solid. Kneeling he put his hands into the mud. When he pulled them out he held a locked box.

_You aren’t ready yet. Soon._

#

Kylo opened his eyes. In the distance he heard beeping, a request to open his chamber. He regained his feet and walked out of his sanctuary, securing it behind him. He put on his helmet and keyed in the code for the door to open. An irritable Hux sauntered inside.

“You missed our appointment with the Supreme Leader,” Hux informed him.

“I’ll send my apologies,” Kylo responded, unsure how long he’d been meditating. “Was there anything else?”

“He sends orders for us to pursue the leads on the map for Luke Skywalker,” Hux crisply relayed. “Whatever resources you need are at your disposal.”

“Thank you, General.” Kylo responded. Something felt wrong about these orders but he couldn’t put his finger on it, at least not yet. Soon he'd understand what the Force was trying to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginary hands caressed Kylo in his dreams.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” Kylo murmured, capturing the hands and pinning them above his dream lover’s head. The man whimpered and thrust his hips toward Kylo.

 _Ah, most definitely a man._ Kylo thought, feeling the hard length slip against his in a most pleasing way. He left the man’s hands bound to the bed by the Force. There was little he found more arousing than having a man trembling beneath him. He bent down and sucked on the man’s neck. A loud groan sounded in response.

“More, please?” the voice begged.

“Kylo,” Came another voice. Kylo shook his head and thrust against the man.

“Kylo, wake up.”

Kylo blinked and his dream lover was gone and Hux stood next to his bed, smirking. Kylo looked down, he was naked in bed and part of a blanket covered his crotch but did nothing to disguise the pulsing erection there.

“Lord San Tekka has been located. You must leave soon if you are to retrieve the map. Unfortunately, there is no time for you to finish… such pleasant dreams.” Hux added with brief smile.”

“There’s always time,” Kylo replied and reached out dragging Hux to his bedside. “Now, why don’t you do me a favor and take a knee?” He laced no force command into the word, wanting to see t the General would do. He knew Hux had a deep need to please but also be in control and wondered where that fell in the bedroom. He quite liked the thought of the man kneeling before him.

Hux stood there and Kylo felt for what the General was thinking and came up with… nothing. Oh, it wasn’t shielded or withholding strong emotion. He’d startled the hell out of the General. It was fabulous. Kylo stood, long, lanky, well-muscled, with his large throbbing cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Hux blinked, and reached a hand out, stopping before it encountered Kylo’s naked flesh.  “Kneel and open.” Kylo commanded.

Hux blinked again and then looked up, meeting Kylo’s eyes. “I…” he cleared his throat. “I’m in a relationship,” the General finally admitted.

“I don’t remember asking your relationship status,” Kylo tersely replied. “That’s like my caring if you’re straight or gay. Since we know you aren’t fully straight and you haven’t left, then kneel. Otherwise, get out.”

Hux fell to his knees and opened his mouth. He wondered what his lover would think and then decided the other man would be jealous of Hux’s opportunity, not upset that Hux sucked Kylo off.

Kylo was thick and hot on Hux’s and he wasted no time in grabbing the back of the General’s head and forcing him to take his cock deeper, faster. He groaned, enjoying the feeing of the throat wrapping around his flesh.

“Take it you little slut,” Kylo groaned. “Open that throat, you know your boyfriend taught you how. Come on, you know you want it.”

Worked up from his dream and the following argument with Hux, Kylo thrust deep and came with a groan.  

Hux swallowed, throat delightfully abused. He stumbled to his feet, thankful that, due to a contraption locked into place by his lover, he wasn’t able to get hard. He cleared his throat. “You should leave as soon as possible, Lord Ren.”

“Noted,” Kylo replied. “Thank you for the briefing, General.”

Hux nodded and walked out of the room.

Kylo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writer's block, sorry about the delay and the short chapter. However, at least I got the plot moving forward. Kylo and Poe will encounter each other soon. The big question is... who talks first?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy!  
> Hux returns to his lover and pays the price for his indiscretion with Kylo.  
> Kylo and Poe meet.

As Kylo began his preparations for the journey to Jakku, Hux stumbled out of the room, his throat raw. He hadn’t expected for Kylo to be so deliciously potent or… large. Hux always enjoyed taking a large man, either in his mouth or derriere. He checked his schedule and noted he was neither needed nor expected on the bridge. Hus typed off a summons to his lover, requesting a meeting in his quarters and then headed there himself. Trapped within steel to keep it from getting fully hard, his cock ached. He wanted nothing more than to take himself in hand and relive the memory of his throat being so abused by Kylo.

Hux entered the code for his bedroom and sat on a chair. He knew better than to wait naked without instructions to do so. While he waited he began scrolling through reports. He was surprise that Kylo actually submitted a mission briefing before leaving and found himself searching for a hidden message. Perhaps even filing the briefing was the message. Perhaps the Knight of Ren was pleased.

With a quiet hiss, Hux’s door slid open.  He glanced up and saw his dark haired lover enter the room, eyes dark with desire and amusement.

Hux slid off the chair to his knees.

“Do you have something to tell me, my little whore?” Mitaka asked. He strode across the room and sat on the chair Hux had previously used.  

“Yes, sir,” Hux replied, still looking down. His throat was raspy from its earlier abuse.

“Can’t keep your mouth off a large cock, can you little boy? Just have to take it. Have to feel it on your tongue and swallow the seed of real men.”

Hux shuddered, feeling the heat of the words on his skin. How did Mitaka already know? As if reading his mind, Mitaka answered the unspoken question. “Ren sent me a little… memory… before he left. Showing me how good you looked with your lips wrapped around his cock. He also transferred me a tidy sum for _services_ _rendered_.” Mitaka smirked as he relayed those last words.

The humiliation of having his services paid for darkened Hux’s cheeks a deep red even as his cock strained against its cage. Kylo had lied, he’d know who Hux’s lover was and had cared enough to find out his name. Even if only to humiliate the General more.

“Now do you see why we keep your cock bound, little boy? What would you try to stick it if allowed? It’s so little it would fit almost anywhere.”

Hux groaned.

“Now I see we need to keep that mouth stuffed as well. I’m going to go get something to keep it busy. Why don’t you remove that uniform? I don’t think a whore deserves to wear the markings of a General.”

As Mitaka strode out of the room, Hux stripped out of his clothing and folded it neatly. He was nearly vibrating with desire. He knew that Mitaka wasn’t angry. If he was truly upset, they would have dropped their roles and talked it through. With Mitaka coming in, already in his role, Hux knew everything was fine and his lover was actually extremely turned on.

Hux dropped back to his knees and waited. Seconds turned into minutes. Finally, Mitaka emerged. He was still dressed and carried a small bag with him. “If you’re so desirous to take anything down your throat, I think I should show you what that really means. Open.”

Hux complied and was unsurprised when Mitaka pulled out a gag with a ring in it that would force his mouth to remain open. It was quickly and efficiently secured in his mouth. Hux groaned as the cold metal grew warm. “Now, over my lap. I know how you like you holes filled. We should do something about that.”

Mitaka resumed his seat and Hux, as gracefully as possible, draped himself over the other man’s lap. The Lieutenant reached between Hux’s legs, fondling the caged cock for a moment, running his hands over the steel and flesh. “As punishment for your whore-ish ways, you don’t get to orgasm until Ren returns. Better hope he’s efficient on his mission.”

Hux groaned around the gag and thrust into the tantalizing hand, the cage biting into his would-be-erection. It could be weeks until Ren returned. Mitaka chuckled and the hand moved away. Hux heard the opening of a jar and the felt a slick finger trace around his hole. With little ceremony it thrust inside him. “That’s a good boy, opening up for me.” Another finger was pushed inside him and without waiting for Hux to grow used to them, they were scissored apart, stretching him open.  They avoided that spot inside of him and Hux began squirming, wanting the pleasure which often accompanied being stretched open.

“Stop,” Mitaka commanded. Hux ignored him, thrusting back against the fingers. Mitaka’s other hand smacked down on his ass. Hux still didn’t stop pleasure chasing, wanting something more solid inside of him than two fingers.

“You little slut,” Mitaka growled. “Only interested in your own pleasure.”

Hux moaned and didn’t stop moving. The fingers were removed. Hux whined, feeling so empty, his hole clenching around nothing. He felt Mitaka shift beneath him and heard him rummage through the bag.  Then he felt something large pushing against his hole. Cold metal slick with lube was slowly eased inside of him. A plug.

It slowly thrust against his ring, pushing slowly inside of him. He moaned at the stetch, the feeling of the metal against him, and then, finally, it slipped inside. It sat there. Hux thrust back, only to have his ass slapped. Hard.

“Now, my little fuck-toy,” Mitaka said, his words crisp and flat. “Get on your knees.”

Hux breathed around the gag and gathered himself. He knew he could snap out, use his safe word or gesture but he was so turned on by this treatment that he made himself move. Once off the Lieutenant, he watched as Mitaka opened his pants and his large, thick, pulsing erection, leapt free.

“Do you deserve to swallow my orgasm?” Mitaka asked.

Hux shook his head.

“That’s right, only good boys get treats. So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck your throat to remind it who it belongs to. Then I’m going to ejaculate all over your face and body. While that dries, I’m going to plug up your cock with a sounding rod and switch out your gag. Then we’re going to bed. If you can be good tonight, I’ll fuck you in the morning. Do you understand”

Hux nodded and with little ceremony Mitaka thrust into his held-open mouth.

#

Kylo Ren sat on his ship after sending Mitaka the images from earlier. He figured that would keep the General occupied while he was away. Not to mention, payment for services rendered. He thought the Lieutenant would appreciate the humor in that. The memories from before still haunted his mind. He knew something was wrong with them, something he was supposed to remember but couldn’t.

When he strode out of the ship on Jakku, he knew something was wrong. He had the Stormtroopers round up the villagers but didn’t give the order for execution. Instead he strode to where Lord San Tekka stood.

Kylo spoke on rote for the audience but something deeper happened at the same time. “Look how old you've become.”

_It’s been a long time, Tekka. Kylo whispered in his mind._

“Something far worse has happened to you,” Tekka replied.

_It is good to see you again, Kylo. Your path is still not chosen. Look into your memories, you will find truth there._

“You know what I've come for.”

_They are fragments, nothing whole. What do you know?_

“I know where you come from. Before you called yourself "Kylo Ren."

“The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order.”

_That is not an answer, Tekka._

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”

_Search your feelings, they will lead you to truth. Now, my time here has ended. Do what you must do. Kill me but not him._

“I'll show you the Dark Side.”

“You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

_Good bye, Tekka. May the force be with you._

_And also with you, Ben._

“You're so right.” Kylo swung his sword and slashed through the man.

“NO!” Came and anguished scream. Kylo turned and saw a blaster bolt. Throwing out his hand his stopped it mid-air. Stormtroopers were already grabbing the man and pulling him forward. A familiar face looked at him. Kylo crouched in front of him to get a better look, to read his mind.

“Who talks first?” The man asked with a smirk. “Do you talk first?”

Kylo stared at the small, dashing, dark haired, dark eyed man who looked up at him with such spirit. His head began aching as memories tried to seep through. Something was wrong. He remembered Tekka’s words and out of respect for the fallen decided against killing the man kneeling before him. He instructed the men to load the resistance fighter on to one of the transports and strode away. His finals words allowed the villagers to keep their lives.

#

So, this was Kylo Ren, Poe thought after the fuck fuck fuck fuck of being dragged to his feet. This was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. This was the man who, as a teenager, killed the Jedi children. Nothing but a mask basking in the shadows. His power. He’d never seen anyone stop a blaster bolt. As he was drug on to the shuttle he knew something important had just happened. He just wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

#

Hux awoke to Mitaka’s hands fiddling with the plug. He moaned around the cock shaped gag in his mouth. It was a muffled but long drawn out sound inspired by his need to be used and claimed. To be owned by his lover.

Mitaka, seeing the General wake, removed the sounding and sent him to the bathroom for his morning rituals. Hux returned with the plug in his hand. Mitaka beckoned him back to bed. Hux slipped next to him. Mitaka wrapped an arm around the General and thrust into his willing and prepped body. Then he just stopped there, holding still. Hux didn’t move. He wanted to but he also wanted to be good.

“Good boy,” the Lieutenant murmured and began rocking his hips. Hux sucked on the gag wanting to do something, anything. The Lieutenant chuckled and gently unstrapped it and pulled it from the General’s mouth. Luckily the cock wasn’t large enough to leave the General’s jaw sore.

“Do you want more?”

“Whatever you want,” Hux groaned, trying to remain still. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed satisfaction until Kylo returned so all he could be was a vessel of pleasure for Mitaka.

“Good answer,” Mitaka replied and began thrusting faster. “If I want to come inside you, plug you back up, and send you back on duty would you let me?”

Hux caught his breath and nodded. “Good, such a good boy.” Hux closed his eyes as Mitaka pulled him onto all four and began a punishing pace into his ass. Hux tried to clench to make it more enjoyable for Mtaka. He heard the Lieutenant’s ragged breaths and felt him finish. Hux didn’t move as he felt the Lieutenant pull out and the plug shoved into him.

“Did I mention this is the plug that vibrates?” Mitaka murmured. He then stood and, whistling, walked into the refresher.

Hux laid there for a moment and then felt the vibrations begin.

Mitaka stuck his head back out of the refresher. “Oh, right, I lied. If you remember, you’re not scheduled for duty. So you’re going to stay there while I play use the remote while I work. You are not to achieve orgasm. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible writers block led to this short chapter. I'm hoping posting this will help. Sorry for the brevity.

 Poe expected to be pulled into the transport with the Stormtroopers only to find himself unceremoniously dragged toward the Upsilon Class command shuttle used by Kylo Ren.  Even as he was drug through the hall, Poe took in the monochromatic features of the sleek ship. His palms ached to pilot it but he figured, unless he found a force-user to incapacitated Kylo Ren, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

He was put in a room, not a cell. That by itself was unusual. The room was empty and the furnishings generic. There was the bed, which he was sitting on, hands secured in front of him, and a chair. Another door led to what he assumed was the refresher. Deciding that he would rest, he scooted back he bed and closed his eyes.

The ship purred to live, grumbling beneath him.  It was a soothing feeling and he could tell the vehicle was well cared for. Probably due to Han’s teachings. Poe doubted Kylo would ever let his vessel go into disrepair.

Then, after he heard the ship purr to life and take off, Kylo entered the room.

Poe sat there, staring at the man who had hurt his mentors so badly and tried to figure out what to say. Thanks for not killing me like you did those kids? A joke about his choice of clothing colors? Something about his father, mother, grandfather? Nothing?  

The man just stood there, mask giving away nothing.

Poe shrugged and closed his eyes again. He focused his mind on Yavin 4, the green trees and the breeze. Was soothing, something he suspected he’d soon need.

“So,” Kylo finally said, “you are the best the resistance could send. I’m disappointed.”

“Budget constraints,” Poe replied, not opening his eyes. “They couldn’t afford anyone better. From the look of your saber, it appears the First Order is feeling them as well.”

A strange hiss came from the doorway and Poe cracked open and eye. Kylo Ren was laughing. That wasn’t disconcerting. Not at all. Ok, it was totally weird. The saber wasn’t ignited and Poe was relieved he wasn’t killed.

#

Kylo chuckled, amused by the infuriating man.  Kylo knew he was the best pilot in the resistance but was surprised at the lack of ego. Poe also had the gumption of looking comfortable on the bed while his hands were bound, Kylo was definitely intrigued.

“So,” Poe asked. “You can still laugh. Wasn’t sure if the dark side had sucked the humor out of you. Could have been a result of that mask you wear. Oxygen in and good humor out.”

“Amusing. I can see why Han Solo likes you.”

“Yeah, well. He liked you too. No accounting for taste.”

 “So, are you going to tell me where the map is?” Kylo asked, voice devoid of inflection.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Poe replied. He gave Kylo a lazy smile. “In fact, I’m not even sure what map you’re talking about. I was on Jakku for the air. Wetter planets trigger my asthma.”

“That must be difficult.”

“Excruciating. Having something to filter the air would be so much better. But, I guess you know nothing about that. So, why the mask? Hideous scar marring your prominent nose?”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Kylo asked, internally shaking his head.

“I might if you unbind my hands.”

“Not really interested in having to subdue you again. Now, what did you do with the map?”

“I thought you didn’t want me to speak.”

In a fit of pique, Kylo extended his hand and tightened his phantom hand around Poe’s neck. “I really don’t want you to speak but I need your information. Now, do us both a favor and tell me where you put the map.”

Kylo relaxed his fingers and grasp on the force, allowing Poe to fall to the ground. The smaller man lay there for a moment gasping in breath. He was stunning, eyes red from momentary asphyxiation and breath labored. Kylo wondered at other ways to get him that way but there wasn’t time, they’d be back at the Finalizer in mere minutes.

Kylo reached out his hand and with a shove from the force Poe fell unconscious.

#

Hux groaned as the plug vibrated inside of him. His eyes were glassy with need but Mitaka refused him release. His pad sounded and he looked at Mitaka.

“Please,” he groaned.

Mitaka picked up the pad and glanced at the message. “Kylo Ren is returning. Looks like we should get you cleaned up.” He sauntered up to his lover and, producing a key, unlocked his cage. The general threw his head back and screamed as he came.

#

Kylo carried Poe from his flagship, enjoying the way he fit in his arms.  He had plans for Poe. Many, many plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. Depression, can't plan for it. Trying to get back to writing. I hope you enjoy.

 

Kylo sat in Mitaka’s room laughing. It was the good kind of laugh, from deep in the belly. His eyes glittered in amusement. In this moment, little could be seen of the mass murderer.

“So is the General recovering from his ordeal?” Kylo finally asked, still chuckling.

Mitaka smirked, “Oh, I believe so. In fact, he should be here in a few minutes. Would you care to share an appetizer before you return to your pilot?”

There was a ding of someone requesting entrance. Mitaka glanced at his data pad and then back at Kylo. “Well?”

“Of course.”

“Excellent,” Mitaka tapped the pad allowing the door to open.

Hux walked in but abruptly stopped when he saw Kylo there. He glanced at Mitaka who pointedly nodded and then pointed to the ground by his feet. Kylo watched the usually calm General walk over to the lieutenant and drop to his knees.

“I’m sorry, Ren.” Mitaka said, falling into his role. “It appears my boy has forgotten his manners. How do you greet a visitor, little boy?”

Hux swallowed, cheeks darkening in embarrassment, and glanced Kylo, “Welcome back, Kylo.”

Mitaka ran his fingers in Hux’s hair and grasped tightly. “Be polite. That’s not how you refer to your betters.”

Hux gasped from the pain, his eyes glistening with pain. “Welcome back, Master Ren.”

“Thank you, Brendall. I trust you’ve been well?”

“Yes, sir.” Hux replied. “Thank you for asking.” At Mitaka’s urging he asked Kylo, “And have you been well, sir?”

“I have,” Kylo replied, nodding.

“I fear our friend doesn’t share well,” Mitaka interjected. “He has been under a good deal of stress for the First Order. Little one, I know how good you are at relieving stress. Can you help my friend?”

Hux’s eyes flew up to Mitaka who leaned down and whispered something in Hux’s ear. There was a pause before Hux smiled a bit and nodded. A few more whispers and Hux looked over at Kylo.

“I would be honored,” Hux finally replied.

 

#

 

Poe opened his eyes to a bedroom. Again, not a cell. He blinked a few times and looked around. There was a ridiculously oversized bed and an area rug. Otherwise, the room was large and metal.

_Probably on their ship,_ Poe reasoned. He rolled his shoulders and wandered around the room. There weren’t any weapons but it was obvious this was someone’s personal room. It was just cluttered enough to suggest someone lived here. He figured it had to be Kylo’s but why the man would bring him to his room and not an interrogation chamber baffled Poe.

He wandered the room, looking for anything that might help the resistance.

#

Hux knelt before Kylo, his throat stuffed full of that delicious length while his own aching member was confined in its steel cage. Behind him was his Mitaka, with two fingers buried in Hux’s ass. Kylo reached forward and buried his hands in Hux’s ruthlessly parted hair.

“Can you be good and take it deep again?” Kylo murmured to Hux.

Hux nodded and buried himself on the cock in front of him, little whimpers trying but failing to make it from his stuffed throat. Not long after he felt the warmth of Kylo’s cum and the force wielder withdrew.

“Good boy,” Kylo murmured and Hux preened slightly, throwing back his head as Mitaka continued thrusting into him from behind.

“Thank you for the loan, Mitaka.” Kylo said with a smirk. “Now, I’ll go see to our pilot.”

“Feel free to come back and use him, Kylo. I know he’ll be waiting anxiously.”

Kylo nodded and after cleaning up a bit, secured his helmet and left.

                                                                                                       #

Poe turned and looked as the door slide open. It revealed a man in black with a black mask. The pilot pressed his back against a wall, heart palpitating in fear.

“Hello, Commander Dameron,” the masked man said.

The words were clipped, all nuance hidden by the voice modulator. Poe chose not to respond, not sure what words he could force through the lump in his throat. He want to be irreverent and fearless but those emotions escaped him.

“Silent? Well, that’s a first.” Kylo said, sharply enunciating the t on first.

Poe didn’t respond, just continued to look at the force wielder with wide eyes.

Kylo sighed and reached up to his helmet, unclasping the mask and removing it with sure movements.

The revealed face was painfully familiar from pictures at Leia’s home. Poe raised an eyebrow and his courage. “Hello, Ben Solo.”

“Kylo Ren,” the man contradicted.

“Uh-huh,” Poe replied with a bit of a role of his eyes. Before he knew what happened he was pressed against the wall with Kylo Ren towering over him.

“Say my name,” Kylo demanded.

“Ben,” Poe retorted. Kylo pressed his forearm against Poe’s neck and raised an eyebrow as he began cutting his air off.

“Let’s try that again.”

“Kylo,” Poe gasped out. The force wielder took a step back and let Poe collapse to the ground.

“Thank you for your assistance earlier.”

Poe stared at him not sure what he meant. He hadn’t done anything. Shaking his head he clambered to his feet.

“My men will be securing your droid. “

“What do your men need with an R2 unit?” Poe asked nervously.

Kylo smiled, “You mean a BB unit? Perhaps the map you left there. Now, tell me, do you actually value living because now is when you negotiate for your life.”

Kylo took a step toward Poe who stepped back only to run into the wall. “I.. uh…” Poe closed his eyes and tried to think, it was difficult with the man looming down on him. “Yes I want to live.”

“How badly?” Kylo asked, crowding the pilot against the wall until each breath brought their chests together.

“What do you want?”

Kylo took a step back and smiled, it wasn’t pleasant. “I need a pilot, a companion to go with me to Mustafar. I need you to not try and kill me or escape.”

“Are you going to kill people?”

“Not during that mission unless they try and kill me. Think of it as reconnaissance. Nobody should die. Just us. A little cooperation between our sides.”

Poe hesitantly nodded. “I do this and you let me go?”

“I promise.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and Comments feed and motivate the author. I think this will eventually be rated explicit but I'll have to see what feels right.


End file.
